The Unexpected Adventures of the YGO Cast and Me!
by Sephi-chan and Team Celsius
Summary: (With guest stars Sami and Ben! ) Set before the Dueling Tower Series: The YGO gang are on their way to Alcatraz Dueling Tower! But on their way, the blimp they were riding in gets sucked into a portal that leads to…
1. NotesIntroduction

Sephira: Hi! Welcome to my ficcy!! Practically, I really don't have any intentions of continuing my other fic coz nobody reviews!!! __ I just have to take my time. So I've decided that I make another fic. I call it "The Unexpected Adventures of the YGO Cast and Me!" Pretty long title, ne? Here's the summary:

(With guest stars Sami and Ben! ^__^) Set before the Dueling Tower: The YGO gang are on their way to Alcatraz Dueling Tower!! But on their way, the blimp they were riding in gets sucked into a portal that leads to…

So how's that? The point of this story mainly is the YGO cast will never arrive at the Dueling Tower coz there are so many in store for them! Even if they find the portal that leads back to the real world, they'll just arrive to a place where we've never been before! And they have to do some errands. And also meet up with original characters! The YGO cast will have a hard time! ^___^ Oh and also, you guys will meet my Yami, Sepharoth. Or you can just call him Seph-kun!

Seph: __ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME IN THAT STUPID PATHETIC NAME??!?!!?!?!?!?

Sephira: I was just being polite, that's all! *whispers* Good thing I didn't even bother putting "Deaf" in…

Seph: -_- I hear that.

Sephira: ¬_¬ Whatever. So when you read, you review! Hear that? Or else, I'll have my Yami come over there and rip your computer into pieces! *evil laughter*

Seph: *evil grin*

Sephira: And also, no flames please! I never received one, but please don't send me any! Coz I'll use them to burn Kaiba's mansion! *evil laughter once again*

Seph: *more evil grin*

Sephira: Also, if you have any ideas of Tea-bashing (no Tea-bashing while Ben is here), just send me any!! Coz I'm not good at bashing people.

Kaiba: *pipes in* BUT YOU BASH ME!!

Sephira: Coz I know how to bash cold-hearted people like you!!! But I'll bash Tea more coz I really hate those stupid friendship speeches. I liked her when she was possessed by Marik. She's OK, but the friendship speeches have gone long enough. So maybe just a bit bashing on my unfave characters, while I'll do some serious bashing for Pegsy/Peggy, Tea and Shadi!

Shadi: *pipes in* HEY, I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!!

Sephira: Well, I just want to bash you, that's all. No apparent reason. I also wanted to tell you guys that Seph will not be appearing until I post up the Super Hyper Sugary Land adventure and that is just after the Pokemon adventure. It will be a long time before my Yami makes a special appearance. And FYI, my Yami is a boy. And my Millennium Item is the… THE MILLENNIUM CUPCAKE!!!!!!!!!! All hail the almighty M. Cupcake!! *bows in front of an altar where a golden cupcake with an Anubis Eye on it is placed*

Seph: FEAR THE EVILNESS!! *bows too*

Everybody else: -_____-;;;;;;;;

Sephira: *stops worshipping the M. Cupcake* So please R&R. Give me some ideas, and no flames please! ^___^


	2. The Insane Pokemon Adventure: Part 1

Sephira: Hey! You continued on reading my fic! Thankies! *hands those readers chocolates* ^___^ By the way, we have a special guest today!! Say hi to Ben!

Ben: HI!!!!

Sephira: He'll be with us for the Pokemon Adventure! Isn't that great!! YAYNESS!! ^________^ So let's get this over shall we?

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO, Pokemon, Kaiba's blimp, or Ben. She owns only me, her fanfictional character, and this fic.

[blah] = thoughts

~blah~ = change of scene

**The Insane Pokemon Adventure**

**Part 1**

~In the Internet (Sephira's side of computer)~

From: Ben Skipper

Hey Sephi, I'm all ready to go!! Can't wait! Are you making the chappie now?

Sephira: Hmm… *types*

~At Ben's side of the computer~

From: Sephi-chan

Yup! Making the chappie now! Be ready in a minute. Can't wait for the insanity to ensue! I'm just waiting for the guys to pass the Atlantic Ocean so they could get to Bermuda.

Ben: O__O? Bermuda? *types*

~Sephira's side~

From: Ben Skipper

You mean the Bermuda Triangle? You believe on those portal thingies and everything?

Sephira: OF COURSE I DO!! *types*

~Ben's side~

From: Sephi-chan

OF COURSE I DO!! I'm a big fan of paranormal mysteries. Don't argue with it. Just wait for them to get sucked onto the portal and we're off!

Ben: I guess so. *types*

~Sephira's side~

From: Ben Skipper

Alright then. SEE YA!!!

Sephira: Cool! *looks at her radar* They are nearing the target zone! Better be ready! *went off to prepare herself*

~At the Kaiba Blimp heading towards Alcatraz Duel Tower~

Mokie: Seto, we are near the Duel Tower! Shall we speed on?

Kaiba: Yes, full speed ahead.

Mokie: *to his walkie-talkie thingy* You heard that! Full speed ahead! …Why? What's wrong? Don't tell me there's something wrong with the controls… What now? A big hole in the sky? You got to be kidding me!

Kaiba: What's wrong, Mokuba?

Mokie: *to his big bro* They can't control the blimp. They said there is something wrong with the controls and no matter how they fix it, it goes haywire again!

Kaiba: And what about that "big hole on the sky" thing?

Mokie: They also said there was a big hole that appeared in the sky. There is a gravitational force in it, and it can suck the whole blimp in!

Kaiba: They've got to be shitting me…(1)

Mokie: What's that?

Kaiba: Nothing, Mokuba. Tell them to use the manual instead.

Mokie: *nods* Alright then, big bro… *to his walkie-talkie thing again* Use the manual instead. We might be able to escape the gravitational pull of that thing in the sky… Oh, you don't know how to use the manual… O______O;;;;; YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE MANUAL???!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? Then look for somebody who can!! …What do you mean there's nobody in this ship that can pilot manual??!! Look for somebody – AAAHHH!!! *loses his balance when the blimp turned*

Kaiba: *was able to catch Mokie from falling*

Mokie: Thanks, Seto. By the way, they said nobody in the control deck can't pilot manual.

Kaiba: I know. That's a big problem.

Mokie: Do you know how to?

Kaiba: No.

Mokie: WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT??!?!??!

Kaiba: Calm down, Mokuba. We just have to look for somebody who knows how to drive a car.

Mokie: But, this is not a car. And I thought you had driving lessons?

Kaiba: I failed.

Mokie: -_- Alright then… I'll ask Yugi and the others. Just stay here, Seto. Try to figure how we can get out of this mess.

Kaiba: *nods* Thanks for all the help, Mokuba.

Mokie: It's nothing!! *rushes off to find Yugi and the gang*

Kaiba: *sigh* What kind of mess are we in now?

~To the Yugi gang~

Yugi: W-What's happening?

Tristan: I don't know, but it seems that the blimp just turned over.

Bakura: I have a bad feeling about this…

Tea: Don't worry! If we are still friends, we can overcome all our hardships!

Yugi: She's right, guys. Let's just try to find out what's happening.

Mokie: *runs in* Yugi!

Yugi: Hey, Mokuba! What's wrong?

Mokie: There is something wrong, alright… there is a problem in the control deck of the ship. They can't seem to control it very well. They can't fix it, no matter how hard they try. And nobody in the control deck, not even Seto and I, can use manual!

Duke: Manual? Is this ship designed like a car or something?

Mokie: *nods* Uh-huh. Seto failed his driving lessons. So do any of you guys know how to drive a manual controlled car?

Yugi: Not me. My Grandpa never wanted me to.

Tristan: I failed too.

Bakura: My dad doesn't want me to. He says if I reach 17 he'll teach me how.

Tea: Neither do my parents.

Duke: I'm too rich to drive my own car.

Serenity: I'm going to take driving lessons… if Joey lets me to…

Joey: *runs in* I just saw a big hole in the sky!!

Yugi: A big hole in the sky?

Joey: Yep. It's a big dark hole in the sky. It has this force to pull almost everything it can reach.

Bakura: You mean like a gravitational force?

Joey: Yeah. In any minute now, we'll get sucked off into that thing!

Mokie: That's why I need somebody who knows how to drive a manual-controlled car!! By the way Joey, do you know how to drive a manual-controlled car?

Joey: *nods* I used to have temporary jobs, so I have to learn how to drive cars and stuff. Why? Is something wrong?

Mokie: *grabs Joey's arm* Good! Coz I need you to pilot the blimp! *drags him*

Joey: Hey! Wait, your grip's too tight!! *being dragged off*

Everybody else: *follows*

Mokie: *drags Joey into the control room* *goes in* Seto! I found somebody who could drive a manual-controlled car!!

Kaiba: Excellent work, Mokuba. Now let's go to the -- *sees Joey* =_= Mokuba, is this a joke or something?

Mokie: No! He's the only one who could use the manual! Can you just please set aside your rivalry and help each other for the meantime?

Joey: =_= I don't think moneybags ever will listen to you, Mokuba coz *imitates Kaiba* he's Seto Kaiba and he doesn't need any help from a third-rate duelist like a guy named Joseph Wheeler.

Kaiba: For once, I agree with him, Mokuba. And dogs don't know how to drive a car. They can't even duel their way out of a paper bag!

Mokie: But – 

Joey: *sarcastically* Oh yeah sure, like I'm one of those guys.

Kaiba: You are.

Joey: Common sense, moneybags. Dogs can't duel.

Kaiba: My point, exactly.

Joey: *angry* __ But I'm not a dog, for goodness' sake!

Mokie: STOP IT ALREADY!!!! YOU FIGHT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE (2)!! CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST HELP EACH OTHER JUST THIS ONCE!!!!

Kaiba/Joey: O__OUUUU Uhhh… yeah sure, Mokuba… *turns around to talk to each other*

Kaiba: *whispers* Hear that, mutt? Just this once. If you mess this up, I'll rip your throat off and throw it into the Pacific Ocean where you could never find it and die.

Joey: *whispers* Well, don't blame me for knowing how to! If you knew how and messed this up, you'll kill yourself, right?

Kaiba: *looks at him suspiciously*

Joey: Sweet mother of justice, I didn't mean that way, ya nimmy! Just imagine that you're on my shoes and you messed this up. Then I get to rip your throat off, throw it into the Pacific Ocean where you could never find it and die! So don't blame me!

Kaiba: *raises eyebrow* OK, then… But DON'T mess this up. Our lives depend on you…

Joey: Good. *turns around to Mokuba* OK, I'm ready!

Mokie: *nods* Follow me.

~At the control room~

Everybody in the room: *going ballistic*

Mokie: OK, EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!

Everybody in the room: *stops and looks at him*

Mokie: This guy here, *gesturing to Joey* knows how to pilot manual. Show him where the controls are. If you mess up with him, I will never find anybody else that can pilot manual and –

Kaiba: And I have to fire all of you.

Everybody in the room: O__OUUUUU Umm… yes sir…

Control Deck Dude: *shows Joey where the controls are*

Joey: 'K, thanks… *sits in front of the controls*

Mokie: [This is it, Joey… Our lives depend on you!]

Kaiba: [If you ever mess this up, mutt, I'm really going to kill you!]

Joey: HERE WE GO!!! *fiddles with the controls like driving a car*

~Outside the control deck~

*The ship abruptly turns again, sending everyone going in a direction*

Yugi: *holding on tight to the wall* WHOA!!

Tristan: *holding tight to the wall too* Joey is too rough on the controls!

Serenity: *maintaining her balance* Don't say those things, Tristan! I'm sure Joey will try to get us out of this mess. (A/N: I'm using this word too much!! __) *loses her balance* AAAAHHHH!!!! *was able to cling onto Duke*

Duke: *looking smug*

Tristan: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Serenity: Thanks for catching me, Duke.

Duke: It's nothing. Just hold on tight!

Tristan: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Yugi: Guys, there's no time to argue! Let's just hope that we're able to escape the gravitational pull of that big hole in the sky!

Tea: Yes! Have faith on your friends!

*Once again, the ship turns over*

Everybody: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *clung into something they can reach*

~Meanwhile, on Marik's room~

Marik: *holding tight to the table* WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!??!??!?!

Isis: *comes in* We are in grave danger.

Marik: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRAVE DANGER??!?!??! AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM????!?!?

Isis: Calm down, Marik. I know the outcome of this. We should tell Kaiba and the others.

Marik: WHY SOULD WE TELL THEM??!?!? CAN'T WE JUST GET OUT OF HERE???!?!

Isis: I told you to calm down! *grabs Marik's arm* The only thing we can do for now is to find them and tell them that -- *loses her balance* AAAAAAHHHH!!! *grabbing tight onto the door* WHO THE HELL IS PILOTING THIS BLIMP ANYWAY!!!????

Marik: O__O;;;;;;

~At the control deck~

Kaiba: *holding tight to a machine* You stupid mutt!!! You're being rough on the controls!!!

Joey: I'm not being rough on the controls!!

Mokie: *to his big bro* I think he's right, Seto. The gravitational pull of that thing is too strong! We're not gonna make it! And besides, the hole in the sky can pull as much as a dark hole can!

Joey: O__O? Ummm… What's a dark hole? (A/N: =^___^= Awww!!! Curious puppy!! *huggles Joey plushie*)

Everybody else in the control deck: -____-;;;;;

Random Control Dude: Ummm… It's a thing in space that has a strong force of gravity that it can even suck in the light and not even anything can get out of it.

Joey: Oh… alright then… *about to touch the steer* *gets grounded* Ow!! ;__; Hey! What's wrong with it now?

Another Random Control Dude: Mr. Kaiba, sir! The gravitational force was also able to suck the power out of this ship! Now there's no more control over it!

Kaiba: WHAT??!??!?!??!?!?!?

Mokie: Oh no… What can we do?

Kaiba: There's only one thing left. We should fix the controls by force.

Random Control Dude: But the controls can't be fixed! Two of our men are already shocked and unconscious by it!

Kaiba: If you can't, then I could. *goes to fix the controls*

Mokie: But big bro! It's too dangerous!

Kaiba: Mokuba, can't you see I'm also trying to help us escape the gravitational field? If we don't, who knows where we end up?

Mokie: Well…

Kaiba: Remember? Set aside your rivalry and help each other?

Mokie: Umm… Well, at least try to get somebody go with you!

Kaiba: Alright then. *points to a random control dude* You! Come with me to fix the controls!

Random Control Dude: Yes sir!

Isis: *barges in* There is no time for that, Kaiba! There is no hope!

Kaiba: What do you mean "no hope"?! We can fix this, and don't try to fool us with all your hocus pocus again.

Isis: This is no hocus pocus. There is truly no hope! I've seen the outcome of all this.

Marik: SHUT UP ALREADY WITH THAT!!!! THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS THAT IF WHEELER IS TAKING OVER THE MANUAL, THEN WE ALL GET SUCKED INTO THAT STUPID THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: :p

Marik: ~__~ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Isis: Calm down, Marik! Even if Joseph gets us out of here, we will still get sucked in.

Kaiba: But –

Isis: STOP BEING STUBBORN OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A VISION OF THE FUTURE PERSONALLY!!!

Kaiba: *remembers what happened to the Museum* *cowers* O__OUUUUUUUU Alright then…

Random Control Dudette: Mr. Kaiba! Our ship getting closer and closer in that vortex by the moment! We can't hold on anymore!!

Kaiba: I guess this is the end for all of us…

~Outside the control room~

Yugi: *heard the conversation* O__O;;; Oh no… We are all going to get sucked in! And no matter what Kaiba and Joey will do, we're not going to escape the gravitational field!

Tristan: That means…

Everybody else: WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!

Tea: Let's just hope that the thing in the sky brings us to a much better place…

Serenity: And hope that we'll be still alive!!

Everybody else: *nods sadly*

*The blimp is getting sucked in to the dark hole. Who knows where they will end up?*

~After an hour~

Joey: Uhnmnmn… *opens his eyes* W-What the…

Everybody else: *starting to wake up*

Mokie: *rubbing his eyes* Huh? Where… are we?

Kaiba: *looking out the window* This is not the place I'm expecting…

~~~~~~~~~~(^_~)~~~~~~~~~~

1 – It's a quote in the movie "Mr. Deeds". It's supposed to be "You've got to be shitting me", but I changed it to match the scene perfectly! ^____^

2 – You can always find this kind of quote everywhere!

Sephira/Ben: ^____^ WHEEEEE!!! A CLIFFHANGIE!!!!

Sephira: Don't forget to review after reading this!!


End file.
